


Your Young Man Turns Eleven

by mrhd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Harry turns 11. Remus and Sirius reintroduce him to the Wizarding World.





	Your Young Man Turns Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sirius gets a trial and then gets to take custody of Harry.
> 
> Some dialogue taken directly from Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry wakes up to his bed bouncing. At the foot of the bed is Sirius, clearly having just jumped onto the bed.

“Sirius,” Harry groans.

Sirius laughs and rolls off the bed, kneeling by Harry’s head. “Time to wake up, kiddo,” he says.

“Why?” Harry insists, stubbornly screwing his eyes shut.

“ _Because_ ,” Sirius says, “you’ve got a letter.”

“A letter?” Harry repeats.

“Yep. Here, open it!” Sirius drops the letter on the bed next to Harry, who opens his eyes and lifts his head.

Scrubbing at his eyes, Harry picks up the letter.

The front of the envelope is addressed to him, in bright emerald ink. When Harry turns it over to open in, he finds that he recognizes the seal on the back. A crest made up of a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake.

Harry looks up from the envelope with a smile. “Is this…”

“Go on, open it!” Sirius encourages.

Harry opens the letter and reads it through, excitement bubbling within him.

When he’s done he looks up again and sees Sirius still grinning at him.

“Remus and I thought that we might take you to Diagon Alley today,” Sirius says. “Get your school stuff.”

Harry nods eagerly. “Now?” he asks.

“After breakfast,” Sirius says. “Remus is cooking breakfast.”

Harry clambers out of bed with a big grin on his face. “Let’s go!” he says, tugging at Sirius’ hand.

* * *

Sirius allows Harry to tug him to the kitchen, smiling at the boy’s enthusiasm. He can barely contain his own; they’ve been waiting for this for so long, to bring Harry back fully into to the wizarding world.

“Good morning, Harry,” Remus says as they come into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Remus!” Harry says excitedly.

“Sirius told you the plan then?” Remus asks, smiling at Harry’s exuberance.

Harry nods. “Are we really going to Diagon Alley?” he asks.

“Yep. You need supplies if you’re going to go to Hogwarts, after all.”

“Sirius said we could go after breakfast,” Harry says. He sits at the table, but seems too excited to sit still, bouncing slightly in his seat.

“After breakfast,” Remus agrees.

Harry’s remarkably well behaved for the level of excitement that runs through him. He sits still through breakfast, though he eats remarkably fast. Sirius and Remus smile at each other but don’t comment on it to the boy. The moment Harry’s done eating he’s talking.

“Can we go now?”

“Wait for Remus and I to finish,” Sirius says.

“ _I’m_ finished,” Remus says, grinning. “You’re being a slow poke.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and stuffs his last piece of bacon in his mouth.

Remus makes a face at him, but it’s obvious he doesn’t mean it.

Harry laughs. “Let’s go!” he says. He’s up and out of his chair instantly grabbing all the plates from the table to put them in the sink.

“If only we could get him to clean like this all the time,” Sirius says quietly, just in Remus’ ear.

“You’re the one who wanted to wake him up early and get him all excited,” Remus points out.

Sirius shrugs. “He’s happy.”

“He is. You’ve done a good job, Sirius,” Remus says softly, wrapping his fingers with Sirius’.

“We’ve done a good job,” Sirius corrects, speaking just as quietly.

“Can we go now or is there going be more kissing?” Harry teases from in front of the fireplace.

“Merlin, you’re impatient,” Sirius says, grabbing the floo powder.

The fireplace isn’t big enough for all three of them to go together, so Sirius says Remus ahead first, then Harry, before following them himself. When he gets to the Leaky Cauldron it’s oddly hushed, murmurings abound and it’s obvious that people are looking their way.

Remus is pretending to ignore it all, though he does have his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry looks confused, and likely hasn’t noticed that the attention is indeed on him.

“Shall we?” Sirius asks with a grand sweep of his arm.

They continue to get get stares and looks throughout the day, but are largely successful at ignoring them. There’s too much bustle around Diagon Alley anyways; lots of new Hogwarts students are doing their shopping of course, and it’s easy enough to blend in with the crowd. Though they let Harry decide what he wants to look at and see and get, this is his first trip really into his world, Remus and Sirius do have one plan.

They save his wand for last.

Ollivander’s is largely unchanged from what Sirius remembers of getting his own wand. Somewhat dark, dust floating gently through the air.

Ollivander himself comes around a corner. “Hello, Mr. Potter,” he says.

Between him and Remus, Harry startles a bit. “Hello,” he says hesitantly.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Mr. Ollivander says.

“You have?” Harry says, his voice soft.

“Yes, indeed.” Mr. Ollivander doesn’t elaborate though, instead stepping close to the three of them. “Remus Lupin,” he says, looking at Remus. “Ten and one quarter inch. Cypress. Unicorn hair.”

“Yes,” Remus says softly.

Harry takes a step closer to him and takes his hand, almost protective.

“And Sirius Black,” Ollivander begins.

Sirius almost flinches back, the memory of the aurors snapping his wand clear as though it happened yesterday. He’d had to go get a second one, and that encounter with Ollivander is almost as harrowing.

Ollivander doesn’t get to say anything more, however, because Harry interrupts him.

“How do you remember all this?” Harry asks. It’s sort of rude, but Sirius recognizes Harry’s protective instinct and reaches out for his shoulder.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter,” Ollivander tells him. “Every one. Your father, James, favored an eleven inch wand, made of Mahogany. And your mother, Lily, ten and a quarter inches, Willow.”

Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

“But we’re here for _your_ wand, aren’t we?” Ollivander says. He pulls out a tape measure and gestures for Harry to step forwards.

“Go on,” Sirius says gently, giving Harry a slight push.

He steps closer to Remus as Harry approaches Ollivander. They watch quietly as Ollivander takes several measurements for Harry and mutters to himself before heading over to one of the shelves. He takes a wand out of a box and presents it to Harry.

Harry takes the wand gently, almost hesitantly, but nothing happens.

Ollivanders mutters something else, snatching the wand back and handing Harry a second one.

Again, nothing happens.

The third one is in Harry’s hand for less than a second before Ollivander snatches that one back too.

Steadily, the pile of rejected wands on the table grows. Sirius can almost feel Harry’s frustration and anxiety, but Ollivander looks almost excited. He offers wand after wand to Harry, seemingly unconcerned that none of them are quite right for Harry.

Eventually he pauses, a glint in his eyes and he says something too low for Sirius to catch. He heads back into the stacks and comes out with yet another box. This one he presents to Harry with almost no flourish at all. Harry takes the wand and Sirius can see his face light up and knows they’ve found it even before Harry makes a gesture with the wand and is able to shoot red and gold sparks out of the end of it.

“Oh, well done, Harry,” Sirius says, clapping his hands.

Harry turns around to beam at him and Remus. The both come over to him, Harry’s gaze travelling back to the wand in his hand.

“Curious…” Ollivander is saying. “Very curious.”

“Sorry, what’s curious?” Harry asks.

“I told you, Mr. Potter, that I remember every wand I’ve ever sold,” Ollivander says, his tone grave. “It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar.”

Harry swallows.

“That’s enough, thank you,” Remus says sharply, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Ah, yes, well then,” Mr. Ollivander says, moving over to the counter. “That will be seven galleons.”

Wand paid for, they leave the shop and Ollivander’s foreboding nature behind them.

“It’s good to be back in the sun,” Sirius says, trying to break the tension that’s settled over them. “That shop’s always made me feel weird.”

“I’m not sure I like Mr. Ollivander that much,” Harry admits quietly once they’re quite a bit away.

“He’s not evil,” Remus assures him. “But he gives me the creeps as well.”

Harry nods, looking thoughtful.

“Now, one last thing, kiddo,” Sirius says. “How about your very own owl?”

Harry’s face lights up again and they leave Diagon Alley with a beautiful snowy owl in a cage, sleeping with her head under her wing.

“Thank you,” Harry keeps saying as they head back to the Leaky Cauldron and to home. “Thank you.”


End file.
